dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Elephant Cactus
Active= |spawnFrom = |spawnCode = "elephantcactus_active"}} |-| Withered= |resources = (x2) |spawns = |renew = No |biome = Volcano |spawnCode = "elephantcactus" (Spawns Active in Dry Season)}} |-| Stump= |resources = |spawns = |renew = No |biome = Volcano |spawnCode = "elephantcactus_stump"}} |-| Item= The Elephant Cactus is a plant introduced in the Shipwrecked DLC and is found in the Volcano. It is active during the Dry Season. When approached, the cactus fires it's spikes as an Area of Effect (AoE) attack dealing 20 damage to all Mobs in range (about 1 Turf tile). Each time the cactus is attacked, it deals 10 damage to the attacker. While wearing Cactus Armour, players are immune to the AoE attack and will not be targeted, however damage will still be taken from attacking the cactus. When killed, the Elephant Cactus shrinks into a stump and drops a Cactus Spike. It can then be dug up with a Shovel and replanted in a new location. Replanting during Dry Season spawns and active cactus; Replanting at any other time spawns a withered cactus, which can be fertilized with Ashes. Digging up a withered Elephant Cactus will yeild two Twigs. The cactus can be only planted on Magma Turf, Ashy Turf, or Volcano Turf. When entering Mild Season from Dry Season, an active Elephant Cactus will wither. When returning to Dry Season, both a withered cactus and a cactus stump will grow into an active cactus. Elephant Cacti are nonflammable when planted or as an item on the ground, although they still take fire damage and can still be used as fuel. However, using them as fuel is ill advised, since they are relatively rare and are nonrenewable. Since the AoE damage is lower than a bird's health, when hit by the attack it is stunned, allowing it to be picked up; if the bird is not collected quickly it will be killed by the cactus. Tips * After they've be planted, players can use a pitchfork to change the turf under them without the Cactus withering. * They are immune to poison. * Withered Elephant Cacti can be planted close enough together to block the movemnt of Mobs and the player. Since they cannot be killed in this form, they can be used as indestructible Walls. The Bearger's or Tiger Shark's pound attacks will uproot them though. * Elephant Cacti are excellent for farming almost any mobs and for building defenses due to their AoE damage, ability to be replanted, and associated armor (rendering the cacti harmless). ** They can be planted around a Bee Box to easily gather Stingers and occasionally Honey. ** Surrounding a Powdercake with four cacti will make an easy farm for Gobblers, Rabbits, Crabbits and anything attracted to the bait. ** Flowers can be planted around them to farm Butterfly Wings and Butter. ** Dropping seeds around them and wearing a Feather Hat is a good way to farm Birds for their drops. ** A grid of Elephant Cacti can be planted to form a defense against Hound attacks. An Ice Flingomatic is recommended to keep them safe from the fire of dead Red Hounds though. ** Elephant Cacti can be used to farm Spiders although they need to be planted at least 2.5 Tiles away from the Spider Den to avoid destroying the den. ** Surrounding Dragoon Dens in many Elephant Cacti is a good way to farm Dragoon Hearts and Monster Meat from Dragoons. * Any Wendy and Maxwell players should be careful around Elephant Cacti since Abigail and Shadow Puppets can't wear Cactus Armor and will always be attacked by the Cacti. Trivia * Elephant Cacti will attack walls. Gallery Schermafbeelding 2016-02-08 om 21.52.41.png|Wendy next to an Elephant Cactus that's ready to fire off its quills. Schermafbeelding 2016-02-08 om 22.01.05.png|Elephant Cactus in the process of firing off its quills. Elephant_Cactus_Stages.png|The stage of the elephant Cactus Burnt Elephant Cactus.png|The game file for a Burnt Elephant Cactus, but is not in use. Category:Naturally Spawning Objects Category:Diggable Objects Category:Fuel Category:Plants Category:Non-Renewable Category:Non-Flammable